1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic wave propagating device, more particularly to a focus enhancing electromagnetic wave propagating device that reduces a size of a focusing light spot and that increases a luminance intensity of the focusing light spot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic wave technology, especially optical technology, is one of the most widely used basic technologies in high-technological industries such as electro-optics, imaging/sensing, bio and medical examination, precision fabrication and measurement, semiconductor industry, etc. Therefore, the search for ways to enhance the intensity, resolution and precision of optical technology is what both the academic and industrial communities are striving for.
Currently, there exist three methods for enhancing optical resolution, which include reducing the wavelength of the light beam, increasing the refraction index of an optical medium through which the light beam propagates, and adapting an optical lens utilizing the half-angle of the maximum cone of light.
The present invention aims at providing an alternative way of enhancing optical focusing, resolution and precision.